'Verse - Products
Electronic Products: By Fujioka-Ueda Corporation (ECSE: FUC) * FU Mobile Systems * FU Home Theater Systems * FU Home Appliances * FU Computer Systems Automotive Products: By Zephyr Motors Corporation (ECSE: ZMC) * Commercial ** Trucks *** Sirocco *** Sargasso ** Sport Utility Vehicles *** Luz (Spanish/Mexican) *** Storm *** Tempest ** Cars (Coupes/Sedans/Hatchbacks) *** Coupes: **** Pulse **** Velocita (Hypercar Coupe): Velocita means Velocity, and is inspired by an combination of Bugstti Veyton and Lamborghini Avenato. **** Radiance **** Sunbeam *** Sedans: **** Lumina (the 1980s to 1990s) **** Starlight (produced from the 1970s to 1980s) **** Quasar (the 1990s to 2010s) *** Hatchbacks: **** Bolt (the 1990s to 2010) **** Breeze (produced from the 1970s to 1990s) **** Vortex * Racing: ** LeMan Class: *** Spectral (One Seater / V12) ** Nascar Class: *** Quasar Variant *** Lumina Variant ** Hypercar Class: *** Velocita (V8 / 800 Horsepower) *** Spectral (V12 / 1000 Horsepower) ** F-1 Class: *** Quicksilver F1 (V8) By Iroquois Automotive Ltd. (ECSE: IA) * Cayuga * Onondaga * Seneca * Oneida * Tuscarora * Mohawk (Motorcycle) Razatos Automóvel (ECSE: RA) * Razatos Automóvel or simply Razatos produces supercar and hypercars out of Portugal. The company is inspired by a mixture of Alpha Reality's luxury automotive makers; Bugatti, Lamborghini, and Ferrari. ** Hypercars (over 1.5 million USD and/or not road legal) *** Exótico - (Translation: Exotic (Inspired by Ferrari's LaFerrari)) *** Loucura - (Translation: Madness (Inspired by Lamborghini's Centenario)) *** Provocante - (Translation: Provocative (Inspired by Aspark Owl Electric Hypercar)) *** Trovão - (Translation: Thunder (Inspired by Bugatti's La Voiture Noire)) ** Supercars (below 1.49 million USD and/or road legal) *** Rapidez - (Translation: Speed (Inspired by Bugatti's Veyron)) *** Vento (Translation: Wind (Inspired by Lamborghini's Miura)) By American Motors Ltd. (ECSE: AM) * Copperhead Motorcycles (Comparable to Harley Davison and used in Global War I (Alpha reality's World War II)) * Scorpion Motorcycle (Inspired by stripped down Suzuki Hayabusa) Soft Drink Products: By Unnamed drink company (ECSE: ???) * Dandypop (50's themed soda line) By Fizzy-Cola Corporation (ECSE: FCC) * Volta Cola Soft Drink (Comparable to AMP and Coca Cola mixed together). * RazzberryCola (Raspberry) Soft Drink * GrappleCola (Green Apple) Soft Drink Soft drinks by various companies: * KumSlushies (Korean brand of Slushies sold in Kumho Convenience Stores located throughout in Eastport City. * Magazines: Vintage Magazines: * Agape (Vintage Pulp running from the early 1960s to mid-1980s.) * Le Petit (French Pulp Magazines from the late 1940s to early 1960s.) * Peaches (Vintage Pulp Magazines from the late 1950s to late 1970s.) * Pussycat Magazines (Vintage Pulp Magazines from the 1950s to the 1960s.) * Bruh Magazines (Gentleman's Quarterly) * SavageBruh Magazines (Pornographic) * Thicc Magazines (Photographic editorials focusing on beautiful thick women of the US) * ThiccWorld Magazines (A global version of US Thicc) * Ripped Magazines (Featuring Fitness women in bikini and editorials about fitness and health.) * BoyToys (A quarterly magazines featuring men for women. Ironically, for gay men too.) * Niche Magazines (A pornographic magazine featuring various kinks and niches of erotica. Includes letters from readers, help and various editorials. * K-Word Magazines (Another pornographic magazine featuring kinks.) Video Games: PC Games PC Games (Sports): * Bangkok Nights: A game focusing on nightlife in Bangkok, Thailand. * Space Dock: * Wet Play: A game focusing on beach/ocean games like volleyball, water skiing, and boat races. PC Games (Adult) * Poke-hoes ** Poke-hoes: SoulJ*** and HeartC**